Fullmetal
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Edward is dead having lived a full life with his wife , children, grandchildren, and friends, but when he dies the gate takes him to a new world. One where his life is a Game. Gamer Ed is out to have fun and protect his friends and family. Oh, and cause chaos of course because well he's still Fullmetal after all.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric woke with a moan. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep. The last thing he remembered was the gate again. He opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital room.

 **Welcome to the game FullMetal Alchemist!**

"What?" Ed groused sitting up. He noted he was fully human no automail.

 **Would you like a Tutorial?**

"Uh, yes."

 **You've been transported to a world where your life is a game. Say or think 'Stats'.**

"Uh..." Ed sighed, rubbing his bandaged head. "Stats."

 **Edward Elric**

 **Age:X  
**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: X  
**

 **HP:X/X**

 **AP: X/X**

 **Str: X  
**

 **Dex: X  
**

 **Con: X  
**

 **Int: X  
**

 **Wis: X  
**

 **Luk: X  
**

 **Char:X**

 **Cenz:X**

 **HP is Health Points this dictates your life . If it gets to 0 you're dead.**

 **AP is Alchemical Power. This is the energy to need to preform Alchemy.**

 **Str or Strength is how strong you are it also dictates how much damage you can do.**

 **Dex or Dexterity is your speed and flexibility.**

 **Con or Constitution is basically how many hits you can take.**

 **Int or Intelligence is how smart you are and governs your problem solving and AP.**

 **Wis or Wisdom is your Common Sense this effects AP regeneration.**

 **Char or Charisma is how people see you. If they like you it can effect prices in certain shops.**

 **Luk or Luck effects anything and everything. From daily life to random encounters to loot drops.**

 **Cenz is your current cash flow.**

 **Titles can be earned by doing certain actions and meeting certain criteria.**

"interesting ." Ed hummed to himself. "Continue."

 **Say or think Options**

"Options." Ed looked over everything. "Minimap: On, Save :on, Gamer's Sight: on, Music: Meh ...off, " it was on and annoying him." Subtitles: off, ..." he nodded looking over the rest. "everything else looks good. " he sighed. "What now?"

 **Say or think Save**

Ed did then whistled.

"How many save spots are there?"

 **Unlimited**

He whistled again.

 **Think Inventory.**

Ed did. A blue screen popped up with many boxes in it.

 **Here you can store basically anything.**

 **Now say Start New Game and we will begin**

"Start new game."

He was suddenly un harmed and standing before different versions of himself. He walked to the nearest one. This was so weird. This version of himself could use fire Alchemy.

This one couldn't do Alchemy but worked on automail.

That one could do Ice Alchemy.

On and on until one in the center caught is attention.

 **Edward Elric Special Edition**

 **This Edward Elric comes from a loving family of Trisha, Hohenheim, and Alphonse Elric. When Ed is four Trisha dies of cancer and they move to central where Hohenheim becomes an Alchemist. Though rich beyond you wildest dreams you are not a spoiled rotten brat though you get everything you want. You a prodigy and can use any form of Alchemy as your weapon.**

"Alright." Ed said with a nod. "That sounds good. Uh...I choose Edward Elric Special Edition."

* * *

A flash of light and he was suddenly being born. That was a traumatic experience.

"He's so cute!" Trisha cooed as she held him. "Look he already has your hair..."

Ed opened his eyes and blinked at his family.

"Has my eyes too. " Hohenheim laughed. "Hello Edward, I'm Hohenheim your father."

"I'm Trisha your mother."

Ed stared at both of them .

 **For observing your surroundings you've unlocked**

 **Observe-Level 1**

 **You can get basic information on things.**

'I was staring at their names above their heads!' Edward growled , but sighed, ' I can't do anything else so I miswell grind this. '

He **Observed** everything.

"I can already tell he's going to be a little genius. " Trisha chuckled.

* * *

Edward was brought home a week later and placed in a crib in what had always been his room.

 **Observe**

 **This is a basic transmutation circle that is designed to hold all of your money. Your dad thought you might like it to play with even as a baby. It can hold an unlimited supply of cenz.**

 **This is a brand new crib mattress. It's fluffy and soft and fit for a king.**

 **This is your blue baby blanket you got it from the hospital.**

'No black!' Edward huffed. As his parents and the Rockbells along with the doctor laughed he hit his hands together and touched his blanket the color changed to black and he curled up.

 **Skill learned!**

 **Alchemy- Level 1**

 **You really can't do much of anything!**

'Shut up you!' Ed growled at the screen.

"OH!" Trisha gasped, "Our son just did Alchemy! "

"With out a circle as well." Hohenhim whistled, "This should not be possible. " he reached in and rubbed his huge hand into Ed's head gently. "Good boy, Ed. " Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "You must encourage a child when he or she has a unique talent. All the parenting books say so."

That earned a few chuckles.

'Hey , I wonder if Envy is around still.' Ed suddenly thought. 'I'm hungry.'

He began crying.

"Did I hurt him?" Hohenhim asked.

"No , dear he's hungry." Trisha chuckled.

* * *

At six months old Edward walked by himself and began talking using words he'd heard them say. He was growing frustrated with his body . He had decided that he would give milk a try this time around because he didn't want to be so short.

At one year old Alphones was born. Ed was taken to the hospital to visit.

"Al!" Ed cheered, forgetting that his brother wasn't named yet. He jumped from his father's arms on to the bed and crawled to where his mother was holding his brother. "Al! " he kissed the baby's head. "No, blue." He clapped his hands together and touched the blanket. It turned a rich green. "Al, likes this. "

"Oh, does he now?" Trisha asked amused. "So you want to name him Al."

"He is Al." Ed stated innocently. "Alphonse ." it was the hardest word he'd used yet. "Alphonse."

"Well, it looks like your name is going to be Alphonse Elric." she told the baby in her arms. "This is your brother Edward."

Ed was off telling Al how he'd made sure his room was green not blue. He described Al's room in as much detail as he could using the words he was currently using in his vocabulary . Through it all Al just stared at him. Ed was beaming brightly at his baby brother and would often kiss him on his small head.

"That was a quick sibling bonding." Pinako laughed. "Now , you pop out my granddaughter next, Sarah."

"I'm sure she'll be along anytime now." Yuriy Rockbell laughed hugging his wife and rubbing her bulging stomach. "Isn't that right Winry?"

"Winry!" Ed cheered then went back to his brother. "Al and Winry marry."

That caused laughter among everyone in the room.

'I was being serious.' Ed thought to himself. 'Al hated me for years after I married Winry. He was right it never felt right. I loved her but she just wasn't for me. So this time I'll make sure they are together.'

* * *

Winry was born a month later and Ed was sure to tell her that instead of her room being pink he'd made sure it was a dusty rose color.

* * *

Ed had trained since he could walk. He was now four years old. Holding a three year old Al's hand while Winry held Al's other hand. They were all crying for the death of Trisha. Hohenhim stood behind them hands on his sons shoulders. Ed had actually forgotten that his mom passed away earlier this time but that he would have his father. They had just done the family picture thing.

"What are we gonna do now?" Al asked as they walked home. "With mom gone?"

"I'm still here , Alphonse." Hohenhim told his son. "We'll think of something. "

* * *

That something was moving to Central . Ed was shocked when Winry and the Rockbells came with because Hohenheim had literally offered to start an Automail business for them. Buying everything they needed. It was on the day that they were leaving when they saw soldiers from the Military come into town.

"They look really hurt." Winry said, from Sarah's arms. "Why?"

"Cause they are fighting a war." Ed said, "Didn't you know that?" Winry shook her head. "These guys came from Ishbal. " he looked up at Honhenheim. "If you become a state Alchemist wont you have to go to Ishbal as well? Who will take care of us?"

"You don't worry about that." Hohenheim told his son. "Lets get on the train. "

The train seemed to be a Military one as they were with all the soldiers. Sarah and Yuriy began doing what they could for everyone. They were doctors after all. Ed sat reading an Alchemy book .

"Interested in Alchemy?" A soldier asked him. Ed nodded .

"Ed, I need you to make more bandages!" Sarah called, Hohenheim was helping Yuriy. Ed got up and went to the pile of clothes she pointed to. He hit his hands together and touched the clothes they instantly became bandages. "Good boy!" She quickly began using them.

"Interesting." Ed looked at the Alchemist talking to him. It was the Iron Blood Alchemist. "No circle . How old are you?"

"I'm 4." Ed said , innocently shocking the whole car. "My name is Edward Elric. This is my brother Alphonse he's three and this is his wife Winry. She's three too."

Al and Winry blushed at this. Ed was always saying that they would marry. They smiled at each other. Ed sat back down and picked up his book.

"That's rather complex for a four year old."

"Not really." Ed said, "I understand everything perfectly."

'Stats. '

 **Edward Elric**

 **Title: Helpful Alchemist**

 **Level : 5**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **AP: 500/500**

 **Str: 7**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Con: 6**

 **Int: 15**

 **Wis: 16**

 **Luck: 25**

 **Char: 30**

 **Cenz: 200**

'Not bad, but I need more work.' Ed said to himself. 'I wonder if they have a Military Academy for children of Military families like they did in his last life. If so he knew that he could rapidly improve his stats there.

"Hey, mister." Ed said, to Iron Blood, "Are you a State Alchemist?"

"I am." The man laughed. "I'm General Basque Grand the Iron Blood Alchemist."

"I see." Edward said, "As I told you I am four years old. I will be five in time for the next school year to begin and was wondering if there is a school for Military Families in Central. A Military school."

"There is." Grand nodded. "But you can't get in unless you have a family member in the military. Though with your talent strings could be pulled. "

"That's not necessary. " Ed replied, airly, " Daddy is going to be a state Alchemist. The test will be easy for him."

"Yep!" Al agreed brightly. "There's no one smarter than daddy."

Pinako smiled at the children.

* * *

Ed had hated Basque Grand in his previous life and nothing had changed. He hated the man now but he needed information so he talked to the man. Al and Winry were intelligent Al more so than Winry but they just couldn't keep up and Winry got completely lost when they started talking about Alchemy.

"I want a dolly." Winry finally told him. "Make me a dolly."

Ed hopped off of his seat and got into his backpack/inventory and pulled out his Alchemical sand. He poured some on the floor and his his hands together picturing a dolly for Winry. He touched the sand and a blue/white light soon crackled around him and what he was working with. A few seconds later he was holding a dolly. He handed it to her and she cheered.

"That's very good work, son." Hohenheim laughed, "Even better than your last attempt. More life like." He rubbed his hand into his sons hair. "You're getting there. What about you , Al, care to give it a shot."

"Okay." Al got down and got his own Alchemical sand . He had to draw a circle with chalk then pour the sand in the middle before activating his circle. His doll was good but clearly not as good as Ed's. "I did it!" he grabbed the doll and rushed to Winry. "Look, Winry, I tried to make it look like you." He blushed, "But I only got this."

"It's perfect. " Winry declared taking it and hugging it with his other one. "Thank you, both."

Al got praised as much as Ed had.

"Not bad." Grand agreed with Hohenheim. " You both clearly have talent. Are you their teacher?"

"I'm also their father." Hohenheim replied, "Are you finished with that book, Ed I would like to start you on another branch of Alchemy."

"Yes, Dad." Ed said, brightly, he'd been hoping he'd get a new lesson soon. "Ready."

"Good. " Hohenheim walked Ed through creating a dagger with Alchemy again out of his Alchemical Sand. "Now we'll start simple. come , Al, you too." Al was walked through the circle he needed to make though Ed payed attention and both asked questions. Winry was even laying on the seat kicking her feet in the air watching them. "This is the most basic weapon alchemy. Why do we learn this?"

"Every form of Alchemy is important for us to know." The three children mimicked. Even though Winry couldn't use Alchemy she always hung around for the lessons. " Even if we can't use it. We can assess it's strengths and weaknesses and gain an edge in battle. Weapons Alchemy is among the most important because the faster you can do it and the better the weapon it could aid you in battle in a tight spot."

"That's right, very good." Hohenheim smiled at three children. "We're trying the most basic knife ." He created one and showed them. He always included Winry even if she couldn't do Alchemy. "Al,"

Al nodded he checked his circle, then hit his hands together and and touched it activating the blue light. It took two full minuets for the light to die down and when it did a rusted knife was laying where the circle had once been. It was exactly what he'd been trying for.

"It looks like you might be a Weapon Alchemist." Winry said, "You got it on the first try."

Hohenheim had to bite back a laugh but Ed saw it he also saw Grand chuckling into his hand. Winry had picked up on a legitimate type of alchemy without knowing she was right .

"But I don't like fighting." Al said, with tear filled eyes. "That's not fair!"

This did earn a few laughs.

* * *

Ed went next and got the same result as Al.

"You seem to be able to do any kind of Alchemy." Winry said. As Ed picked up the knife and stared at it.

 **Skill created!**

 **Weapon Alchemy-Level 1**

 **You can make rusty knives, dented knives, kitchen knives, any kind of knives.**

 **Knife Alchemy-Level 1**

 **Observe!**

 **Rusty Knife. Poor Quality (10 AP)**

 **Durability : 5/5**

Ed and Al were of course praised for their creations. Even Grand was shocked, of course this wasnt how he learned Alchemy. It seemed Hohenheim was teaching them from the ground up. While Hohenheim helped Al and explained that most Alchemists could do this simple Alchemy and it didn't mean Al was going to specialize in it Ed made rusty knife after Rusty Knife.

* * *

It took a day and a half to get to Central by that time Ed had Mastered Rusty Knife and had an Inventory full. He was going to work on Dull knives next. They had a limo waiting for them and Hohenheim took them to a mansion next door to Central and within walking distance of the Automail store they were opening and the school Ed was hoping to attend.

His room was done in black and silvers with some red splashed here and there just the way he liked it. The bed was bigger than the one he'd been sleeping on because according to Hohenheim he'd grown four inches . It didn't make since to Ed because the old one had still been big enough. His bed was right against a bay window with bookshelves running along its sides framing it. The books shelves covered all the walls though it left openings for where his desk, entertainment center, bathroom door , and closet were. The dresser was inside the closet which could almost be considered a walk in. The room itself was huge and spacious. With the light coming from his window it was bright. He had a great view of the back yard.

Ed didn't notice this though. All he saw were the books. A cheer from Al's room told him that his room most likely looked similar if not the same to his own only in greens. Ed dashed to a bookshelf only to be picked up around the waist like Al and carried back downstairs by their father. It was time for lunch. They could go on a reading binge after that.

Ed didn't eat like he had in his last life no just shoveling it in without tasting it. He ate with manors though he still ate just the same amount. He was a growing boy and growing boys needed food! Lots of it!

Al hummed in agreement. Hohenheim and Yuriy just laughed while Sarah and Pinako shook their heads.

* * *

Ed huffed to himself as he lay in his bed that night.

"I can now make Rusty Knives without my Alchemical sand but I still have to make clay figures and dollies with it. I'm moving way too slow!" he declared, "I'll never get anywhere at this rate! I need to teach myself as much as I can. "

With that he got up and began making clay figures and Dollies like crazy when he ran out of AP he'd do push ups, sit up, and crunches until it recharged then repeated he didn't know why he felt that he need to be ready to be able to do something soon but he was hell bent on mastering the basics so he could move on to more advance stuff and prove himself the prodigy that he was.


	2. Chapter 2

They were standing watching the final test of the State Alchemy exam Edward now 5, Al and Winry now 4, it had been five months. School was to start soon . Hohenheim had gotten permission from the Fuher to let the three watch. Ed didn't see a lot of talent. Hohenheim went last.

"YAY, DADDY!" Al cheered, Winery cheering beside him. Everyone noted Ed staying quite and watching everything while holding Winry's hand. Al had her other.

Hohenheim stepped up and touched a tree, he fed his power into it down into the roots and through that into the other trees all of them blossomed with Cherry Blossom Petals that rained down on all of them.

Al, Winry and Ed all cheered. They cheered louder when Bradly said that Hohenheim was their chosen Alchemist. They rushed to him. Al and Winry played in the blossoms. Ed was examining the tree itself and asking questions demanding they be answered. Hohenheim ofcoarse gave the hardest answers he could daring Ed, Al and Winry to figure them out . Slowly all three of them did. Winry was concerned mostly about the tree and if they hurt but Ed soon put the worry out of her mind explaining as best as he could about botany alchemy and how it helped plants not hurt them.

The Military was surprised by how much the three of them knew and understood of Alchemy at such a young age.

Hohenheim carried Al on one shoulder, and Winry on the other , Ed walked at his side, as they left command answering their questions and challenging them.

"Can all three of your children use Alchemy?" Bradly asked stopping them.

"Winry's not mine." Hohenheim laughed, "She's a friend of the families. Her family lives with us and no she can't but she attends lessons with my boys who...EDWARD!"

Edward was chuckling to himself. He'd caught a blossom and had transmuted it.

"It worked!" Edward beamed, holding the blossom crown up to Winry. "Here you go, Princess Winry."

Winry beamed as Hohenheim gave it to her. She put it on her head.

"Like father like son." Bradly laughed, "Edward is it?"

"Yep." Edward said, arms behind his head. "It is. If Dad's a State Alchemist now that means I get to go to the Military School right?"

Bradly cocked his eyebrow.

"That's right."

"Good." Ed nodded, "Okay, dad, I completed a new lesson. What are you going to teach me now?"

Hohenheim laughed loudly at his eldest son as they walked off to have lunch in the park as promised before heading home.

* * *

Hehenheim was the Alchemist of Light or Hohenheim of Light. Whichever. Edward stood in a black school uniform his hair braided to his shoulders and a red jacket that fell to his feet with the Flamel symbol on it. He also had on black gloves. He was at the school gates and people were staring at him.

"Have a good day, brother!" Al called, as Ed entered the gates.

"Have fun!" Winry called .

Ed waved at them and walked over to join the youngest group of kids.

"That's not part of the uniform." A man said looking down at Edward.

Ed just blinked up at the really really tall man and blinked. He then hit his hands together and touched the ground. Stairs rose out of the ground . He walked up them . He couldn't make them very high but he at least came to the man's waist and looking up didn't hurt his neck as much.

"I'm Edward Elric. Age 5, son of Major Hohenheim of Light." Ed said, "Alchemist." he saluted and held out his small gloved hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Major Issac McDougal The Freezing Alchemist." Issac said, shaking the small hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Elric."

"This coat has the symbol of Flamel on it. "

"What's Flamel? " A boy asked.

" The **Flamel** refers to the mystical and alchemical symbol depicted as a cross with a snake or serpent draped about it, as well as detached wings and a crown above Alchemy, the Flamel represents the " _fixing of the volatile_ ", a vital step in the alchemical opus' process, related to the making of the mercury's elixir and of curative processes. It is a major symbol in Alchemy and marks those dedicated to the journey of finding out Alchemy's greatest secrets." Edward stated promptly.

"that is correct." The Freezing Alchemist agreed. " You dedication is noted, but I cannot allow you to wear that coat to class. You will have to hang it in your locker. "

"Very well." Ed sighed, making the stairs shrink back into the ground.

"All those capable of Alchemy in this age group line up over here by me." The Freezing Alchemist called. The boy who'd asked the question came along with four others. "Six not bad." He nodded, "Names, Military members, and Alchemical specialty."

The four were rather quick about it.

"Jean Shot." The boy said, his silver hair being brushed out of his eyes only to fall right back in to them." Age:5, Son of General Seth Shot, " he straightened and puffed his chest out with pride. "Lightening."

"Edward Elric. Age: 5, Son of Major hohenheim of Light." Ed repeated, "I can do different kinds of Alchemy and don't have just one special. My father's been training me since I could walk. "

"Seriously?" The Freezing Alchemist wondered. Ed nodded, " Very well. I will be in charge of most of your Alchemy classes for the next few years . I will still have normal classes with the rest of your class but where they get a more general Military Education you Alchemical Training. Your parents have all signed you up for this class. Follow me. " He frowned at them. "I see we're going to have to start with lesson one. Straight line." They formed a line. Ed was annoyed to see he was the shortest still. God dammit he drank his milk! They got a crash coarse in how soldiers marched behind a superior and then followed said superior. "You will report to this room for your first class."

He told them when they arrived at a classroom inside. He motioned to the lockers across from the class.

"Each of you have your own locker. Memorize the locker number and combination. You are not to share that combination with anyone. " He assigned lockers. "You may bring your backpacks with you to class." This relaxed Edward a little because how was he going to pull things out of his inventory if he didn't have his bag? He hung his coat up and marched to the classroom door. The Freezing Alchemist gave a nod of approval and wrote something down on his clip board. The other joined quickly enough. "In."

The entered the room. It was like any lecture hall. Rows of seats on different levels with a large space between the front row and the teachers desk then behind the teachers desk the teachers work area.

"I will tell you where to sit and you will sit there if you have any complaints than you raise your hand and wait until I call on you. " He sat them all in the front row but with large spaces between them. Ed was the only one who got sat in the middle of the front row right in front of the teacher. He had the whole section to himself and he liked that. "Problems?" No one replied, "Good. Now for our first class we will start on the most basic principal of Alchemy. Who can tell me what that is?"

Ed was the only one who raised his hand.

"In order to begin an alchemical transmutation, a symbol called a **Transmutation Circle** is necessary. A Transmutation Circle can either be drawn on the spot when a transmutation is necessary (in chalk, pencil, ink, paint, blood or even traced in dirt) or permanently etched or inscribed beforehand, but without it, transmutation is generally impossible. All Transmutation Circles are made up of two parts:

The circle itself is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. It represents the cyclical flow of the world's energies and phenomena and turns that power to manipulable the circle are specific alchemical runes. These runes vary widely based on ancient alchemical studies, texts and experimentation, but correspond to a different form of energy, allowing the energy that is focused within the circle to be released in the way most conducive to the alchemist's desired effect. In basic alchemy, these runes will often take the form of triangles (which, when positioned differently, can represent the elements of either water, earth, fire or air), but will often be composed of varying polygons built from different triangles. For example: the hexagram is a commonly used base rune in Transmutation Circles because it creates eight multi-directional triangles when inscribed and can therefore represent all four classical elements at once. Other, more esoteric runes (including astrological symbols, symbolic images and varying lines of text) are prevalent and represent a multitude of other, specific functions for the alchemical energy that is released."

Everyone was silent and stared at him in shock though they had listened to everything he had said and it had sounded right so they had all copied it down. The Freezing Alchemist was making a note on his clip board.

"That is correct." He finally said, "Very good , Mr. Elric. "

* * *

Ed sighed, he'd already unlocked this skill two years ago when Al had begged to learn Alchemy.

 **Skill up!**

 **Transmutation Circle-Level 10**

Of course since he hardly ever used circles except to help his brother and show and explain things to Winry it was really low level. He was shocked that he'd gotten a level up.

"Okay, now that you've all drawn your circles." The Freezing Alchemist said, "What is the most important ingredient for a beginner?"

Ed reached in his back pack and pulled out a jar.

"Mr. Elric."

"Alchemical Sand." Ed said, holding the jar up. "My dad has me use this when I'm practicing. "

"Correct." The Freezing Alchemist made another note. The took the bottle and looked it over. He was shocked to see that it was high grade meaning Ed almost didn't need to use it anymore. "Put this away we will be starting from the beginning. We have a new curriculum this year. " Ed put it back where it had come from and the freezing Alchemist passed out jars of the lowest grade. "We will use this. It's very cheap and can be brought in bulk. Starting at the beginning of Alchemy will allow you to gain control of your powers and stand a better chance of becoming a State Alchemist when you graduate. "

Ed sighed, he'd unlocked that ability as well.

'Skills: Alchemy Control.'

 **Alchemy Control -Level 20**

Yep , that's what grinding so much got him. He couldn't wait until quests started popping up.

As if reading his thoughts his screen popped up.

 **QUEST!**

 **Alchemy Prodigy (1/?)**

 **Prove you can make clay animals.**

 **Make 100 Clay pigs perfectly.**

 **Reward:**

 **20 Zini**

 **Quests**

 **Failure:**

 **Detention**

 **Explosion.**

The Freezing Alchemist walked them through the process while they took notes then set them on their task. He walked around correcting the portion of sand used.

* * *

Ed set to work. He poured the allotted amount of sand in and scoffed while everyone else could use this amount for one he could make more. Activating the circle it was only seconds before he had had ten perfect clay pigs. The Freezing Alchemist cocked his eyebrow as Ed redrew the circle perfectly , after moving his creations, and made the next batch. Ten times with ten each time and he had 100 perfect pigs.

"Mr. Elric." The Freezing Alchemist asked, as they were all placed on the man's desk. He picked them up one by one and studied them. "These are perfect quality. That's a full grade for today. "

"Thank you, sir." Ed said, snapping into a salute.

"You may return to your desk. We only have a half hour left. "

"Sir, yes, sir." Ed said, then spun on his heel and walked to his desk to sit down. He stared in front of him but was really looking at his rewards.

'I've finally unlocked quests this is great!' He cheered to himself. 'Now I'll be able to level up faster!'

He began **Observing** everyone in his current class.

 **Jean Shot**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **AP: 200/200**

 **Jean Shot lives with his father General Seth Shot and an unknown mother. His father is really hard on him sometimes to the point of hurting him. He's an only child . He is expected to become a State Alchemist and be top in every class until he does .**

'Sorry Shot, ' Edward thought, 'But I'm going to be top in every class.' though he didn't like the part about the General hurting his own son. 'Ugh, these kids are so weak! Al and Winry are both the same level as I am how are these kids so weak?' he focused on the Major. ' **Observe'**

 **Issac McDougal  
**

 **Title: Freezing Alchemist**

 **Level: ?**

'I'm way too low leveled huh? ' Ed said, nodding to himself. 'That makes sense. He is a State Alchemist after all.'

An explosion rocked the room.

Shot was laying on his back eyes spinning. He'd blown up his final Transmutation.

" Can anyone tell me why is last attempt blew up?"

A girl raised her hand.

"Miss. Lacey."

"Is it because he ran out of power?" She asked, "When the rest of us felt weak and new we couldn't make anymore we rested until we felt like we could but Shot just kept going. "

"Correct." The Freezing Alchemist said, the girl smiled, Shot grumbled rubbing his head as he sat up. " You did complete the assignment, Mr. Shot, but..." Shot glared, "These are very poor quality. It'll lower your grade. Work on quality over quantity. " he went to the others and critiqued them as well. "Back to your seats."

"You didn't say anything about Elrics!" Shot pointed out.

"Elric's attempt as you can see." He held one up. "Is perfect. Nothing to say."

Shot glared even harder this time at Ed.

 **Skill Learned!**

 **Killing Intent-Level 1**

 **You can feel when someone wants to kill you!**

'Gee that's just great.' Ed said, 'I could have maxed it out in no time in my last life.'

A bell rang.

* * *

The rest of the class came in and were directed to where they would be sitting. Strangely, Ed remained alone for which he was grateful. He didn't want to sit by anyone or make friends. He wanted to increase his knowledge and skills. He wanted to become stronger because some how he new he would need to be stronger.

"Okay, " A woman said, clapping her hands together . "I'm Lt. Cherry Lunak. I'm going to be your normal class teacher for the six of you who don't know. Now we're going to start with English."

'I'd rather start with math.' Ed huffed.

Military school took some getting used to. After all he'd gone to school in Remsembol a small town school and they only had one gym period. Here it felt like more than one. There was marching class, a class where they learned to march, Gym, Hand-to-Hand class, Obstacle course and recess .

He was currently sitting in Hand-To-Hand class. They were learning the basics of how to fight of course.

"But why do we need to know that?" Shot asked, "I'd never let anyone get too close if they do my Alchemy can fry them!"

"You have to pause to draw your circle." Ed pointed out before Alex Armstrong the Strongarm Alchemist could. " you pause in that time and you're dead. "

"Correct." Alex said, shining like he always had back in Ed's last laugh. "Though I wouldn't have put it so bluntly."

Of course you wouldn't have. Ed thought.

* * *

Hohenheim walked in on their last class that day . Which was an Alchemy class outside.

The kids , except Ed, all screamed. Shot had well shot lightening by snapping after drawing an array on the back of his hand and had brought down a tree limb.

"LOOK OUT!" Ed clapped his hands and hit them to the three. The falling limb burst into blossom petals. Like he'd see his father do. He spun to look at the five other children. They were all staring in awe.

"Good thing I practiced that." Ed said, falling on his butt. "Too much power..."

"That's a pass, Mr. Elric and a fail Mr. Shot."

"But he didn't use an array!" Shot argued.

"Sure I did." Ed said, "I used my body. Some Alchemists are strong enough to use their body as an Array for the transmutation . My father can do it and so can I but my little brother can't. We don't know why this is possible. " Lie. " But it is. It's kind of like...you can do Alchemy when your father can't. What decides who becomes an Alchemist? A normal person could study for hundreds of years about Alchemy and never be able to preform the Transmutation because they are not born with the power to do so. My friend Winry takes Alchemy classes with my brother and I but she can't do Alchemy and will never be able to do Alchemy because she does not have the core that allows it. We do but who or what chooses us for the cores? I can use my body as an array because I can there's no explaining it."

"Correct and very well put, Mr. Elric." The Freezing Alchemist said. "Your parents are now here. "

There were State Alchemists all over all who had heard his speech. Ed turned and ran toward his dad who scooped him up.

"I'm the shortest kid in class." Ed complained, "But I passed all my classes."

Hohenheim laughed, he knew his son didn't like being so short. He kissed his head and praised him. He hadn't expected Edward to take after him at all he'd thought that that first dose of Alchemy as a baby had been a fluke but as the years went on he knew Edward had inherited his skills and maybe more. There was no way he should be able to do Alchemy with out a circle without first seeing the gate and his son had never seen the gate. He needed to find out what was going on and fast.


End file.
